The Day Of Us (Our Brightest Colour)
by Lisha96
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke! It's a SwanQueen story set three years after season 6! Please enjoy and leave a review! One off!


In the town of Storybrooke the residence arose to the sound of birds and a happy town, the laughs of children and the peace that had finally became of this small town in Maine, it had been three years since the final war of Storybrooke and for now, the heroes had won. The town was finally free, now everybody could finally live a peaceful and safe life. The town was full of joy, it was Valentine's Day, so sounds of cheers and excitement of the town's love festival was in the air, such a beautiful scenery.

A few doors down from the thriving festival of Storybrooke was the Mills household, now finally settled after the storm, or was it?

"Henry!" Yelled a frustrated Regina. "Where is the box? I can't find the box!"

Regina was searching the whole house for a small box, did she misplace it? Her frantic search caused Emma to ask questions.

"Regina, what are you looking for?" Emma asked, moving over to cuddle up to her girlfriend.

"Nothing, Emma. Just, lost something. It's nothing for you to worry about." She smiled.

"Good. I'm off to work. We should have the house to ourselves later, as Henry is with Violet." Emma muttered in Regina's ear, before biting her lobe softly.

Regina blushed, her stuttered voice made her excitement obvious. "I'm glad."

Emma laughed, smacking Regina's butt before grabbing her leather jacket. "See you later, love."

Regina turned and waved, before the smile dropped and she began to yell for Henry again.

"Henry! Where is the box!?"

"Calm down, Mom! We will find it."

Henry looked at Regina and smiled, it was so cute to see his mom so worried about something so, romantic.

"Have you checked your bag?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I've checked everywhere!"

Regina huffed, running around her home chucking things about.

"Tonight has to be perfect! It just has to be! It's the day of love, I need to do this today!"

"Mom, you will. Stop worrying!"

Regina took a deep breath and stood still.

"I'll call Zelena. She might be able to help me."

Henry nodded and made his way back upstairs, going to see if he can find the box himself, he thought that Regina would hide it somewhere that Emma wouldn't think to look, or even go in the first place, his search started in the master bedroom, the spare white room that was empty apart from a set of draws and a spare bed, he checked every inch and still no sign of the box.

"Hmm. Not here." He rubbed his forehead with his palm, before making his way to the next room.

Henry moved onto the second room, the baby's room, the family were preparing for a new arrival, with Regina six months gone, expecting a baby girl, the room was decorated in a baby fresh pink. The delicate room was perfection, surrounded with family photos. Henry smiled, he couldn't wait to see and meet his baby sister. After being lost in thought for a moment, he noticed a small box next to the teddy bear in the crib, he smiled widely and went to get it, and he clutched in his palm and ran down stairs.

"Mom! I got it!"

"Brilliant!" Regina ran to Henry as fast as she could, taking the box and kissing his forehead.

"Thanks, Henry. What would I do without you?" She smiled, looking at the box.

"Always happy to help."

"Zelena is coming over with Robin, you okay to take her out to the park so we can set up? You can invite Violet over if you like, I'll make lunch?"

"Sure. I'll call her now."

Regina smiled and opened the box, she gazed upon the gemmed ring inside, and a rush of happiness ran through her blood, she was excited. She had waited years for this moment, her love for Emma was so strong, the bond they shared... It was powerful. Nothing could break them, all the years they had spent with each other, not knowing how each other had felt, living day to day like nothing was going on. But through it all, they were there for each other, their love, their strength and their magic. It created them, they were bore to be together.

She strolled to the kitchen and placed the box on the counter top, along with a letter she written the previous evening.

Her trail of thoughts were lost when Zelena came through the door carrying Robin, the three year old tot. She smiled and put Robin down and gave Henry the thumbs up.

"She's all ready, have fun!" Zelena smiled, waving goodbye to her daughter as Henry took her.

Zelena then turned to walk into the kitchen, smiling at her pregnant sister Regina.

"You look happy, sis. How's the planning going?"

"It's going good, just need to get everything set before I call David. I can't wait to surprise her, I've never been happier than I am right now Zelena. She saved me from a life of misery, her strength pulled my broken heart back together, she is, always was the key to my happiness. I love her." Regina blushed.

"I'm glad, Gina. You saved each other." Zelena smiled sweetly. "What do you need me to do?"

Regina pulled out a list from her trouser pocket and handed it over to Zelena.

"Can you pick up the flowers last?"

"Sure. I'll go pick them up after getting the dress from the dry cleaners?"

"Thank you, so much!"

Zelena nodded and left again. "Time to run the errands!" She laughed.

Regina grinned, before getting back to work in the kitchen. She began to prep her three course dinner, she had six hours to be ready for Emma's return and it all had to be perfect, nothing could go wrong.

Regina danced around, swaying her hips while prepping the food, the hours past and most of the food was ready, she only had to cook it later.

Zelena came through the door. "I got the flowers and the dress. I'll put that upstairs and put the flowers on the table."

"Okay!" Regina yelled, her t-shirt was covered in flour and a spill of tomato sauce but she was still making sure it was all prepared. It was one pm and Emma would return at five, she rubbed her chin and reached for her phone. And rang Henry, to let him know he could come back now and get some lunch.

She placed a few sandwiches on a plate and handed them out to her family who sat peacefully in the living room.

"Have fun?" She asked Henry, who was sat with Violet on the couch.

"It was great! I think we wore Robin out though." He laughed, glancing over to Robin who was sleepy eating her sandwich.

Zelena laughed taking a bite herself.

"It was good fun though, I think I've done my exercise for the week!" Violet giggled, taking a sip of water from the glass in her hand.

"I'm glad. Makes a change for me, raising a child on your own isn't easy. I'm always tired!" Zelena chuckled, letting out a soft yawn.

Regina laughed and another hour had gone by. She enjoyed spending time with her family, she loved them greatly. She began to clear up and said goodbye to them as they left, leaving her to get ready for later.

"Good luck, Sis. I hope it goes well!" Zelena smiled, kissing Regina's forehead and giving her a soft hug.

Regina took a deep breath and closed the door behind them, before rushing back to the kitchen to set the table. Candles, wine and chocolates, all laid out and ready. She placed the dinner in the oven to cook, the dessert and starter was ready.

She checked her watch before going upstairs to have a bath and get tidied up, a soak in the tub will ease the aches and her swollen feet, no one said carrying a baby was easy.

Time was ticking and Regina was almost ready, her tight fitting black dress clung to her incredible figure and growing baby bump. She finished off her look with red lipstick, it was time. Emma would come home anytime now. Regina made her way downstairs, she even put on heels, considering it was a struggle to walk in them, she figured Emma would appreciate the effort of it.

She stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her lover's arrival. Within five minutes the door opened and Emma appeared, roses in hand.

"Emma."

"Regina."

They both looked at each other and smiled, Emma came in and shut the door behind her. Before going to Regina and handing her the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's day. My love." Emma glowed.

"And to you." Regina smiled, she placed the flowers in an empty vase in the kitchen. Before going back to Emma and kissing her deeply.

"I'm glad you liked the flowers." Emma laughed, caressing the raven haired beauties cheek.

"Not as much as I like you though." Regina smirked, her hips tracing down Emma's hips.

Emma winked, kissing Regina's lips softly, but locking them together in a passionate way, being in Regina's grasp was always pleasing for Emma.

"I have a surprise for you, Emma." Regina lead Emma into the dining room, everything was set out to perfection. The starter was already placed down, the wine glasses filled, although Regina's was a fizzy juice.

"It's perfect. I'll get changed, I will be quick!"

Emma darted upstairs, quickly changing into some tightly fitted trousers and a shirt and came back down, she had a box in her hand, but she hid it in her pocket.

The couple sat down and talked the night away, enjoying the company and presence of each other.

Emma paused to look at Regina after finishing the final mouthful of her dessert.

"I love you, Regina. I couldn't imagine a life without you."

"I love you, Emma. I couldn't bear to live my life without you."

Regina stood up and took their empty plates into the kitchen. "I'll be back in a moment."

She put them down on the counter and picked up her phone, she dialled David and waited for him to answer.

"David. It's Regina. Do I have your blessing to ask Emma to marry me?"

She paused and bit her lip, after a few moments her smiled beamed from ear to ear. She picked up the box and note she left underneath it and headed back to Emma. Hiding the box behind her back.

"Emma, I have something for you." Regina smiled and handed Emma the letter. "Read it, read it to me."

Emma took the note and opened. She smiled brightly and began to read the note out loud.

"I love you. That means I would defend you with my life even if the odds were insurmountable. It means I will comfort you in the difficult and painful times. It means I will dance and rejoice with you when times are good. It means I will never betray you, never give up on you. It means finding my fire when you, my loved one, is threatened, yet never waging war - only doing what is necessary for a noble defense. Love says though life may test me, I am yours into eternity and I will never abandon you. It means I will never put you in danger no matter how noble the "cause" may be. Love means protecting the earth, protecting humanity, being kind to animals, but should anyone demand your life to save their own I will tell them to rot in hell. There can never be a higher calling to me than protecting and caring for those I love. Love is not a concept for sheep, for sheep run at the first sign of fear; it is a concept for lions, so be brave my love and know that I am here. For I Regina Mills, love you more than I could ever imagine. So here I ask, Miss Emma Swan. Will you marry me?"

Emma blinked, looking over to Regina who was on one knee, smiling up at her, holding out a box with glowing ruby covered with diamonds on a white gold band. Emma could feel the tears sliding down her face, she was happy.

"Yes! But, only if you marry me too!"

Regina blinked, before she knew it Emma had pulled out a box from her pocket, she opened it and took out the ring, it was a sparkling red garnet, surrounded by a few diamonds on a white gold band.

Regina laughed and nodded. "I'll marry you, Emma."

The couple smiled, each placing their rings on each other's fingers.

"I love you so much, Miss Swan."

"And I love you so much, Miss Mills."

They laughed, going to kiss each other. After all the worry and stress of the day, they both had the same plan, to propose to each other. It was all planned, their love was the strongest it had ever been, and they had even connected with their purest love.

"Great minds think alike." Regina laughed, cuddling her love tightly.

They both looked at their rings on their hands.

"Time to set a date, that you and I, become one." Emma said.

Regina nodded. "But for now, I think it's time celebrate our engagement."

Emma blushed, taking Regina's hand and following her upstairs.

Love will always follow them, no matter what happens. The power of true love, it can never be broken. That's why, no matter what comes between them, it won't work because of love, and love is the most powerful of magic in all the realms. No matter the curse, no matter the price and no matter the consequence, love will always win!


End file.
